This invention relates to a bottle for containing generic medicinal products, and more specifically syrups, of a type which comprises a container in bottle form extending between a bottle bottom and a bottle neck, and a cap-type stopper removably associated with the bottle neck.
The administration of syrups and the like medicinal products requires that the administered amount thereof be metered in agreement with the physician's prescription.
It is current practice to administer such dosages by means of a spoon. This practice, while being a widespread one, involves the availability of or a search for a spoon, leaves much to be desired from the hygienic standpoint, and is quite inadequate to provide accurately determined dosages.
It has been proposed of accompanying the bottle with a suitable small measure of plastics. This approach eliminates the need for a spoon. As regards hygiene, however, it is still quite unsatisfactory. As for the dosage accuracy, the situation is only slightly improved. In fact, and especially with the elderly, a precise dosage is difficult to achieve.
It has also been suggested of using for a measure the bottle cap itself. This is quite a straightforward approach, but one that leads to some syrup going wasted and fouling the bottle exterior. A precise dosage, moreover, is again to be achieved with difficulty.